Wild Queen of the Wolves
by Wight Mamba
Summary: I apologize if her name is spelled wrong in the story but I will go back and edit that someday... Yuri Lemon Nailah x O.c light fluff


Wild Queen of the Wolves

(I do not own Fire Emblem or any other references to copyrighted materials)

(Yuri Lemon, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)

It was two years ago, the battle that decided the fate of all the inhabitants of Tellius. Laguz and Beorc alike, both where to be turned to stone by the goddess Ashera's wrath, but luckily heroes of both Laguz and the Beorc banded together and stopped her. Freeing the entire one's turned to stone, thus ending the war between the Beorc and the Laguz. This is a story of one of those heroes; this is a story about Nailah the queen of the wolves.

"Ah it's good to be home after such a long time in the land Daien." Nailah said as she stretched out on her couch and started to relax which she hasn't been able to do with the work she had done to help rebuild Tellius, Daien especially.

Her relaxation was broken when she heard a crash of pottery from outside, "I better break this up before something bad happens" Nailah sighed as she got up.

"Etna you klutz you need to watch where you are going!" One of the artisans.

"I am sorry, I am very sorry, please don't hit me" Said the young red haired wolf girl named Etna.

"You are going to have to work off that pot by going on the hunting team twice as much" Said one of the male wolves.

"No, not hunting I am no good at hunting!" Said out loud.

"Your just lucky Nailah isn't here or else…" The wolf said before he was interrupted.

"Or else what might I ask?" Nailah asked starring down the male wolf.

"Oh, my queen, I am sorry I didn't mean it!" The wolf yelped.

"I'm sorry!" Etna said as she started tearing up.

"Look it was an accident, no body is perfect" Nailah said looking around especially at Etna "But even though a mistake there is consequences".

Etna started sobbing softly scarred that she was going to get a punishment form her queen.

"Half of your meat will be given to the younger wolves" Nailah said.

"My meat…ugh I get small amount as it is, I mean I'm all skinny and lean" Etna said as she turned around to show how lean she was.

Nailah had noticed that Etna had matured quite a bit in the two years she was gone, she also noticed that she had become quite the looker from the looks that she gets from the younger and older males alike and Etna figure was, although skinny was strong and attractive. Nailah felt kinda of embarrassed that she found another female attractive or even lovely. These new feelings building in Nailah were strange and made her feel good, as if this attraction no matter how wrong it was felt right.

"Well anyway if we are finished here I am going back to my den and I do not wish to be disturbed" Nailah said as she walked back to her den

Later that evening Nailah decided to get something to eat so she had someone fetch her something to eat, but the person who brought her food was someone she was not expecting.

"H-hello my Queen I have brought you the food you asked for…" Etna said timidly.

"Thank you Etna" Nailah said.

Nailah decided to tease the young wolf by eating slowly which made the young wolf's mouth water, and to further tease her she stopped when she caught Etna's eyes. Then she took a bottle of wine and drank some of it still eyes still locked with Etna's. Etna then looked away and blushed.

"What is wrong Etna?" Nailah said as she moved close to Etna.

"Nothing…" Etna said.

"Really, you want nothing at all?" Nailah asked as she moved away from the young wolf and laid back on her couch.

"Uh…May I…?" Etna asked shyly.

"You can go if you wish" Nailah said.

"That's not it…could I try the wine?" Etna asked.

"Yes you may, just not to much or else you could get drunk" Nailah said.

"Thank you my queen" Etna said sheepishly.

Etna started to drink the wine but accidently spilled some on her white tunic.

"Oh no, my good white tunic, those stains won't come out!" Etna cried.

"I have one if you like to change" Nailah.

"What! I can't in front of my queen!" Etna protested.

"I don't mind…in fact let me help you out of that" Nailah said as she got up and walked over to Etna who was scared but knew she had to do what the queen said .

Etna started to sob as Nailah got in front of her and undid her sash which exposed her breasts and her vagina. Nailah was surprised to see how beautiful Etna was without her clothes and how lovely her features were. Etna did not like what was happening although she did feel somewhat right.

"You know if you are uncomfortable I could take my clothes of as well" Nailah said trying to get Etna to be comfortable.

"O-okay…" Etna said blushing with tears in her eyes.

Nailah started removing her clothes and Etna almost gasped at how her queen was displaying herself. Etna couldn't help but be a bit attracted to her queen, and was blushing at the fact that they were both alone and naked in the same place in front of each other.

"Um…would you mind if I had some more wine?" Etna asked still a bit nervous.

"I don't mind at all" Nailah said as she stretched out on her couch naked on her back.

Etna's heart started pounding fast as she watched Nailah stretched out. Etna's feelings became muddled, her a lowly young wolf nothing special, having her queen undressed and completely naked in front of her offering her wine.

"What's wrong my young Etna?" Nailah asked Etna who was blushing.

"I don't know…this is wrong yet it feels right…" Etna said timidly.

"If you want you can sit down here next to me" Nailah said as she patted a open space on the couch.

Etna sat down next to Nailah blushing.

"I want to ask you something Etna…" Nailah said.

"What is it my queen?" Etna replied.

"Now I can understand if you are scared but do you find me attractive?"

Etna couldn't help herself anymore.

"Queen Nailah, I find you lovely!" She shouted.

"Oh my very forward aren't we" Nailah said.

"I can't help it your so beautiful!" Etna said.

"Well if you want I you could pleasure me" Nailah replied.

"If you wish my queen…" Etna said as she crawled over to Nailah.

Nailah then put her hand on Etna's cheek and kissed her on the lips letting Etna's lips part so her tongue could dance with Etna's. They kissed for several minutes each one more passionate then the last. Eventually Nailah rolled Etna over on her back and pinned her down staring deeply into the dazed young wolf's sky blue eyes. Nailah then kissed Etna's neck and used her tongue and slowly inched her way down to Etna's chest which began to kiss each breast nipping at Etna's nipples before they became swollen and erect. Whichever breast Nailah was kissing she would squeeze the other one with her hand. They young wolf was so overcome by desire that she let out a moan of pleasure. Nailah then made her way to the navel and then to Etna's swollen wet clit, which she began to lick and rub. Etna's eyes shot open and she began to breathe faster with each stroke of the Wolf queen's tongue and she then started squeezing her own breasts, her pleasure becoming more and more intense by the moment, Etna could barely keep from moaning loudly then she shuddered and she closed her eyes and climaxed. Nailah then went back up to Etna's face and kissed her letting Etna taste her own wetness.

"Oh, Nailah, let me please you, I want to please you as you have pleased me!" Etna gasped loudly.

Nailah smiled and got on her back so the Etna could pleasure her. Etna was driven by pure lust, she wanted make Nailah scream in pleasure. Etna put her tongue to work on Nailah's breasts and drove her fingers into Nailah's vagina and started rubbing it. Nailah smiled as Etna worked on her giving her lusty looks just to make Etna more ecstatic then she already was. Etna the moved downward to Nailah's thighs spreading her legs and lifting her legs up and running her tongue over them, Nailah moaned in desire and moved her hands to her clit which she began rubbing. Etna finally made her way to her queen's swollen hot clit and began kissing it. Etna the spread Nailah's legs and drove her tongue into Nailah's womanhood. Nailah then had Etna stop and sit on hop of her stomach, when Etna change her position she went back to licking Nailah's vagina. Nailah returned the favor by running her hands down Etna's body not minding Etna's tail in her face. Eventually Nailah felt herself succumbing to Etna's tongue and then had reached a climax that was probably the best she had ever had making her breathe deep as if she was out of air. Etna like the taste of her Queen and happily licked her queen's clit dry.

Nailah then got back up to Etna's face and began kissing her again, no longer caring what anyone though she whispered something to Etna's ears.

"Etna…let's sneak out of the camp and find a nice glade where we can continue"

"But Nailah…I don't have any clean clothes…" Etna said quietly.

"Why don't we forget our clothes…I mean we would just take them off anyway…" Nailah said in an enticing tone.

"Oh my…what a dirty idea…It makes me want to do stuff to you even more" Etna replied.

So Nailah helped Etna up and the left her den along with their modesty behind and walked out of the camp naked with no worries. Eventually they found a nice quiet opened in the forest where they then embraced and rolled in the wet grass and kissed each passionately. Nailah decide to go after Etna clit quickly, licking it in an animalistic frenzy, Etna in turn went for Nailah's womanhood and began to lick it slowly and sensuously. They both came at nearly same time make sure to leave not one inch of each other dirty. Nailah then spread her legs and told Etna to do the same, and when she did Nailah began to thrust her vagina into Etna's, the both were moaning and gasping. Etna was so entranced by what was going on she never wanted it to end, Nailah was loving this she didn't want it to end either, Eventually both of them reached another climax as the pressed the bodies into each other as hard as possible. They both embraced each other and kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Several hours later Nailah woke up. She yawned and she looked over the younger wolf that was sound asleep, whose tail was slowly wagging and whose ears were twitching. Nailah made sure not to wake up Etna as she cared her back to the camp and then back to her den where she placed Etna down gently on the couch and covered her attractive body with a small sheet which she pulled over her in her sleep saves for her tail. Nailah the laid down next to her and began stroking her hair.

After that experience Etna became less shy and more confident in herself and she also became a bit of a flirt but she only wanted her idle which was her queen Nailah, who met with her every so often to share food, a stories and not to mention a passion that was a display of desire and love.


End file.
